


The Chef Closer

by wolfhunter777



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhunter777/pseuds/wolfhunter777
Summary: Seha Lee is a man of many talents. The most important one however, is his talent for cooking. [x-posted from FF.net]





	The Chef Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry submitted for Closers fan fiction contest.

Seha Lee is a man of many talents. However, the most important ability that he has is not the massive amount of phase force he is born with or his ability to finish cleaning any room within fifteen minutes (admittedly, that is a great ability too). No, his most important ability that he has is his ability to cook.

His talents for the culinary arts had sprung up as matter of survival. His mother, Jisu Seo (the Alpha Queen, the hero who ended the war, etc etc), had thought that since she is the best Closer in the world, she can no doubt make a plate for fried rice for dinner. How hard could it be? As it turns out, it was very hard.

Seha suffered for years under his mother's 'delicious' cooking before he picked up the spatula, chased his mother out of the kitchen and made a decent meal for dinner.

Embarrassingly enough, it took the Black Lambs a long time to find out about Seha’s talents for cooking. A rather embarrassingly long time.

Yuri Seo was the first one to find out of course. She saw Seha eating a homemade boxed lunch one day, a change from his daily cafeteria bread. She stole a piece of sausage from his lunch box, much to his chagrin. She took a bite and it was the most delicious piece of sausage she had ever eaten. She stole the rest of his lunch and finished the whole thing. (She did buy Seha cafeteria bread to compensate for eating his lunch though.)

She showed up at his house that day for dinner (much to the confusion and frustration of the Union agents lurking outside as she managed to sneak past them to the front door) and came again to his doorstep every subsequent day after that for dinner.

She conveniently forgot to mention that fact to the Black Lambs after she joined.

The team did almost found out one day however. It was Sylvi’s birthday and Ms. Kim had gathered all the Black Lambs together to celebrate it. Presents were gifted to the birthday girl and Seha had brought in a chocolate cake covered with delicious frosting and cream. Lit candles stood tall on the top layer of the cake and Sylvi accepted the cake with the widest and happiest smile on her face. Songs were sung, the cake was cut and distributed and everyone bit into the cake. A single thought ran through everyone’s head (except for Seha of course), tt was the best cake they had ever eaten. Sylvi was about to ask where Seha had bought the cake from when the emergency response alarm signalled. A dimensional monster was attacking the city and the Black Lambs were dispatched to fight it. The team quickly ate their cakes (no point wasting such a delicious cake after all) before running out to go fight it. When the team came back after defeating the monster, Sylvi had forgotten to ask Seha about the cake.

Still, the Black Lambs should have known.

The next people to find out about Seha’s cooking were the Wolfdogs, more specifically, Nata. Nata had taken a single bite to a hamburger that Seha had made (he had vehemently protested against it earlier but Seha ignored him of course) and immediately devoured the whole thing within seconds before shamelessly asking for seconds. Nata had tried food from five-stars restaurants (it was a rare treat by Trainer) and the food there did not come close to being better than the hamburger he ate.

Information of Seha's cooking talents spread throughout the Wolfdogs team. Even Tina had provided evidence and confirmation of his cooking prowess. The Wolfdogs then swore that they would keep his cooking talents a secret from the others (only so that they can exploit it completely of course).

Eventually, the Black Lambs found out. It was during a celebration party for defeating David Lane and the formation of an alliance between Black Lambs and Wolfdogs. The two teams were setting up a meeting room they had borrowed from Union to use for the party. Tables were set up, sofas were stolen from the lounge, drinks were brought in and Seha began placing food on the table.

The Black Lambs (except Yuri who was too busy chatting with Violet) collectively stopped what they were doing and stared at Seha (who was wearing an apron in front of his Black Lambs outfit).

Seha placed the last dish down on the table and felt the stares behind him. He turned around and looked at his teammates with a confused expression. “What?”

“Seha? You...Apron?” Sylvi stammered out.

“Yeah? I need it so I don’t accidentally dirty my clothes when I cook.”

“You cook!?”

“Yes?”

The Black Lambs just stared at Seha with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Nata, being as unhelpful as he is, just laughed at their expressions.


End file.
